


ruina

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brujeria, M/M, Menciones de sangre, este fic es una buena razón para no dejarme escribir, Época de la Inquisición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliendo su miedo, Grantaire se acerca con una mano extendida y pasos ligeros, como si flotara sobre la nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruina

**Author's Note:**

> este fic fue escrito para el amigo invisible de [la comunidad de los miserables @ lj](http://lesmis-es.livejournal.com).

 

 

**I. El aletear de los cuervos**

 

 

Hay un niño en el claro.

Los cuervos revolotean a su alrededor, dibujando círculos.

Hay un niño en el claro con las rodillas hundidas en la nieve y los brazos descubiertos. Está comiendo, bocado tras bocado que le manchan la barbilla de rojo. Su respiración se vuelve vaho, nubes corpóreas que ocultan su rostro.

Detrás de un roble, Enjolras lo observa, el montón de leña que ha recogido olvidado a sus pies. Debe tener su misma edad, más pálido y más delgado. Parece etéreo entre los copos de nieve y los cuervos, casi como si una pequeña ventisca pudiera llevárselo volando.

Uno de los pájaros se posa sobre su hombro y el niño le ofrece un trocito de lo que come. El cuervo coge la ofrenda con el pico, antes de salir volando hasta perderse de vista. Enjolras ve entonces el conejo que yace en el regazo del muchacho, abierto por la mitad como los libros.

El niño se lleva otro bocado a los labios, impávido ante el frío de invierno.

Las botas de Enjolras hacen crujir una ramita cuando se giran para huir. El niño se percata y sus dientes ensangrentados relucen a la primera luz de la mañana.

*

La mujer arde en la hoguera.

El dulce y desagradable olor a carne quemada impregna las ropas de los presentes como una mancha imposible de lavar.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —susurra el pequeño Marius a su abuelo, escondiendo su cabeza tras la manga del anciano.

Éste se ajusta el abrigo.

—Porque es una bruja.

Enjolras la ve arder entre gritos y blasfemias, hasta que el crepitar del fuego engulle cualquier otro sonido. A su lado, su madre se tapa la nariz con un semblante de asco. Ni la pequeña Cosette ni Madame Fantine están presentes.

El humo negro se alza en el aire y Enjolras se pregunta si también quemarán niños.

*

Monsieur Valjean no es un hombre tan culto como el profesor Lamarque, pero los pequeños del pueblo aman escuchar las historias que cuenta, de ésas que no vienen en los libros que todo estudiante debe memorizar.

A su madre no le gusta que vaya a visitar a Monsieur Valjean. Dice que es un hombre extraño, que cuida de Madame Fantine y de su hija como si fueran parte de su familia, cuando lo cierto es que no lo son.

Enjolras acude de todos modos. Valjean siempre le deja sentarse junto al fuego, al igual que a Courfeyrac, y les ofrece algo calentito para beber.

—Los espíritus del bosque son vengativos —dice Monsieur Valjean aquella tarde.

Courfeyrac se inclina hacia adelante, vomitando preguntas sin esperarse a las respuestas.

—Había un niño en el claro —interrumpe Enjolras.

Monsieur Valjean lo mira con preocupación.

—Los niños son los peores.

*

Está agazapado en el arroyo.

Enjolras se detiene en seco, apretando con fuerza las ramas que lleva en los brazos.

El niño ladea la cabeza, el cabello enmarañado tan oscuro como el plumaje de los cuervos. No es un niño agraciado, como diría su madre. Tiene la cara llena de cicatrices, al igual que sus brazos y manos. Sujeta un pez que aún se retuerce, intentando volver al arroyo.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunta Enjolras.

El niño está descalzo, con los pies hundidos en el agua helada.

—No lo sé —responde—. Lejos.

Sus manos doblan al pez en una curva antinatural y el crujido es perturbador. Acto seguido, guarda el pescado inmóvil en un burdo zurrón de piel que lleva al hombro. Tentativos copos de nieve comienzan a caer, contrastando con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ignorando su instinto, Enjolras da un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

El niño parpadea, frotándose la nariz. Entonces sonríe, dientes muy blancos contra labios rojizos.

—Yo, no —responde.

Sale del arroyo y pisa la nieve en la orilla contraria a la de Enjolras. Echa a andar hacia los árboles y Enjolras contiene la respiración.

*

Está oscureciendo.

—¿Dónde vives?

El bosque siempre le ha parecido amenazador, especialmente en invierno, cuando los árboles no tienen hojas y sus ramas parecen garras que pueden caer sobre él en cualquier momento.

No debería haber seguido al muchacho.

—Aquí mismo —es la respuesta que obtiene.

Enjolras aún carga con las ramas que debería estar llevando a casa para la chimenea. El niño camina descalzo delante de él, recogiendo pequeñas rocas que ve entre la nieve.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se gira y a esta distancia, Enjolras puede ver que sus ojos son grandes, de un color gris luminoso. Antinatural.

—Erre Mayúscula.

La respuesta lo confunde. Erre Mayúscula no es un nombre. Enjolras cree que le está tomando el pelo, hasta que pilla el juego de palabras.

—¡Grantaire! —exclama, satisfecho.

El otro muchacho ahoga una risa contra su mano.

—¿Y tú?

—Enjolras.

Grantaire hace un mohín ante el nombre.

—Es difícil —responde—. De decir.

Enjolras alza el mentón, ligeramente ofendido. Es en ese momento cuando los tímidos copos de nieve comienzan a caer cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una tormenta rompe con un rugido sobre sus cabezas.

Con temor, Enjolras se da cuenta de que no sabe dónde está.

Oliendo su miedo, Grantaire se acerca con una mano extendida y pasos ligeros, como si flotara sobre la nieve.

—Ven —dice.

Enjolras se aferra a su leña. Grantaire está tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclan en una voluminosa nube de vaho.

—¿Me vas a comer?

Grantaire le aparta un rizo de la frente. Es más bajito de lo que Enjolras creía.

—Quizá luego —responde con un susurro—. Hoy, no.

Grantaire lo coge de la mano y lo adentra en el bosque.

*

El grito de su madre es lo primero que oye cuando cruza el linde.

Ha nevado toda la noche y el pueblo está cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve que refleja la luz del sol.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunta su madre mientras lo abraza con fuerza.

Enjolras ve acercarse a todos los habitantes. Combeferre lidera a su grupo de amigos, que parecen querer lanzarse encima suyo.

—Me perdí —responde.

Su madre lo regaña un buen rato, sin dejar de darle besos y avergonzarlo delante de todos sus conocidos. El resto del pueblo respira aliviado, haciendo débiles bromas sobre la valentía del pequeño Enjolras.

Es Monsieur Valjean el único que no parece convencido.

Enjolras no presta atención.

Escondida en su bota, hay una pluma de cuervo.

 

*

  
**II. El poder de la sangre**

 

 

El Inspector Javert trae consigo el fin de la primavera.

La hoguera de la última bruja aún echa humo para cuando el recién llegado inspecciona los restos de la sentencia. Monsieur Valjean es el encargado de enseñarle al Inspector el pueblo y ninguno de los dos parece cómodo con la presencia del otro.

—Evitar más atrocidades —murmura Lamarque, encendiéndose la pipa y mirando por la ventana de su salón—. Vaya farsa.

Combeferre le hace una pregunta, pero Enjolras no está prestando atención. Aquel hombre de aspecto duro y postura rígida no es un buen augurio.

Todo el pueblo parece haberse dado cuenta.

*

Grantaire desolla a los animales como si fuera un arte.

Sus manos se mueven con presteza, separando piel de carne con un afilado cuchillo de piedra y lamiéndose la sangre de los dedos con cada descanso que se toma. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensan como cuerdas cada vez que tira del pelaje del animal, desvelando muslos tiernos y jugosos.

Enjolras lo observa trabajar al calor del fuego, como ha hecho durante todos estos años. Grantaire siempre ha sido ansioso y acaba probando las entrañas antes de haber acabado.

—Un día enfermarás —le regaña Enjolras.

Grantaire se ríe con la barbilla manchada.

—Vamos, prueba tú.

Las manos de Enjolras no están hechas para esto. No lleva ni dos navajazos cuando el filo le muerde el dedo índice, un reguero rojo deslizándose por la piel hasta mezclarse con la sangre del animal muerto. Enjolras maldice.

—Déjame ver.

Grantaire le coge la muñeca con cuidado, su pulgar acariciando la palma de Enjolras. Entonces se inclina lentamente, abriendo los labios y cerrándolos alrededor del índice. Succiona varias veces, lamiendo la herida hasta que el dolor es reemplazado por calidez. La herida llora y Grantaire se bebe sus lágrimas.

Enjolras no aparta la vista.

*

El profesor Lamarque le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Quince otoños ya —dice—. ¿Qué te gustaría recibir?

Enjolras no pide regalos. Le basta una buena tarta y los amuletos de la suerte que Grantaire le fabrica con plumas y cuentas.

—He visto el libro —contesta, sin embargo—. El que guarda debajo de la chimenea.

Lamarque lo mira con gesto severo.

—Ese libro no es bueno para ti. —Mira a Enjolras de arriba abajo, evaluándolo. Afuera, la nieve cae a borbotones y dentro, el silencio de Enjolras es todo lo que Lamarque necesita saber—. Ya lo has leído, ¿verdad?

Enjolras se ruboriza.

—No era mi intención.

El profesor suspira, consternado. Con pesadez, se acerca a la chimenea apagada y se arrodilla, moviendo la losa ennegrecida y sacando un libro de encuadernación deteriorada.

—La ley no ve con buenos ojos religiones paganas —responde, ofreciendo el libro.

Enjolras lo coge.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha quemado?

Lamarque está de espaldas cuando responde.

—Ningún libro debería acabar en la hoguera.

*

Madame Fantine es un ángel.

O al menos eso es lo que dice Monsieur Valjean de ella. A pesar de no tener mucho dinero, Madame Fantine siempre se asegura que su Cosette esté limpia y bien vestida, sobre todo si hace mucho frío. La mujer canturrea mientras tiende la ropa y muchas veces convida a los niños galletas de jengibre que ha horneado ella misma.

Su madre siempre mira hacia otro lado cuando se la cruzan por la calle y Madame Fantine finge que no se da cuenta.

El pueblo quiere más a Madame Fantine cuando no está presente que cuando se halla en la habitación.

Enjolras no repara mucho en ella hasta que no la ve salir del bosque, un amuleto como los que Grantaire atesora colgado del cuello. La mujer lo ve y se detiene entre la nieve. El viento ruge, cortándoles las mejillas del frío.

—No hay cuervos esta mañana —señala Enjolras.

Madame Fantine ríe, su expresión dulce.

—Están escondidos.

*

Todos son demonios a los ojos de los sacerdotes.

Faltar a una misa es indicio de sospecha. Su madre siempre hace una lista en voz alta mientras dejan la iglesia atrás.

Javert es el único que niega la existencia de la magia en voz alta. El Inspector es un hombre de la lógica y la razón, así que no cae bien entre los supersticiosos habitantes del pueblo.

—Qué sabrá el hombre de ciudad de los espíritus del bosque —gruñe su madre.

Los aquelarres se reúnen a la luz de la luna llena, danzando alrededor del fuego y copulando con máscaras de animales. Enjolras sabe dónde se congregan, dónde beben sangre fresca de la calavera de algún miserable. Grantaire se lo ha mostrado.

No. Javert no sabe qué habita en el bosque, siempre al acecho.

*

Grantaire es un ave rapaz.

Puede desaparecer en la oscuridad y lanzarse sobre su presa con la rapidez de un rayo. Enjolras es a quien más ama cazar. Es una sensación vertiginosa el adentrarse en un bosque en el que Grantaire está vigilando, siempre atento.

El muchacho aparece de entre las sombras, sus ojos grises brillando como la plata y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—Llegas tarde.

Enjolras ignora el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—No es cierto.

Grantaire se acerca a paso ligero, poniéndose de puntillas y enredando sus dedos en los rizos de Enjolras. Los coloca a su gusto, su cuerpo más cerca de lo aconsejable, de lo seguro.

—Siempre tarde —repite, su nariz contra el cuello de Enjolras.

Grantaire es un ave rapaz y Enjolras, su presa.

*

Arrestan a Lamarque el último día de otoño.

Lo sacan a rastras de su casa bajo la acusación de herejía y lo echan en un calabozo a la espera de un juicio que de justo no tendrá nada. Monsieur Valjean intenta convencer a los Inquisidores de que Lamarque es un erudito, no un hereje.

La protesta cae en oídos sordos.

No mucho más tarde, los Inquisidores encierran a Madame Fantine. Está tendiendo la ropa cuando vienen a por ella. La delata la confesión de un buen samaritano, o eso dicen las autoridades. En las tabernas, los rumores hablan de los Thénardier.

El Inspector Javert se toma como una cruzada personal que la investigación sea exhaustiva para no condenar a ningún inocente. Sin embargo, todo el pueblo sabe qué sentencia les aguarda a los miserables.

La justicia no está en manos de la Justicia.

*

Monsieur Valjean trae consigo una carta.

Aparta a Enjolras de sus amigos y en el rincón oscuro de un callejón, se la da.

—Referencias en París —dice el hombre, obligando a Enjolras a coger el sobre—. Maestros que están dispuestos a acogerte y enseñarte.

Enjolras cree ver una cierta desesperación en los ojos de Monsieur Valjean. Se guarda la carta en el abrigo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

La mano de Valjean apreta su hombro con afecto.

—Tienes que salir de aquí —dice—. Es lo que Lamarque hubiera querido.

*

Las primeras nieves caen sin piedad.

El linde del bosque se cierne sobre él con semblante amenazador, mientras que sus botas crujen con cada paso. Camina a la merced de la tormenta hasta que sus piernas le gritan que pare, que si da un solo paso más, va a colapsar.

Se detiene junto a un pequeño arroyo congelado, temblando no sabe si de frío o de furia.

Una rama se rompe y Enjolras dirige la mirada a la otra orilla.

Allí, Grantaire se alza prácticamente desnudo, con sólo unos pantalones harapientos como vestimenta. Su pecho está cubierto de sangre y su ojo izquierdo tiene una nueva cicatriz.

Parece un lobo que acaba de matar.

Enjolras lo ve cruzar el arroyo, la capa de hielo quebrándose bajo sus pies. Cuando se detiene a escasos centímetros, el muchacho le toca los labios, delineando las comisuras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Enjolras.

Grantaire se encoge de hombros.

—Cazadores.

Con cuidado, Enjolras le inspecciona la nueva cicatriz, manchándose los dedos de rojo. El mundo no es más que copos de nieve a su alrededor y árboles vigilantes que aún no han perdido todas sus hojas. Cuando Enjolras se lame la sangre de los dedos, las pupilas de Grantaire se dilatan.

—Ahora te pertenezco —dice el muchacho.

Enjolras cierra los ojos cuando los dientes de Grantaire se hunden en sus labios como colmillos.

*

A Lamarque le cortan la cabeza.

A Madame Fantine la queman viva.

El silencio es antinatural mientras el verdugo se acerca con la antorcha, el fuego prendiendo en las ramas secas. La mujer no grita ni una sola vez. Nadie se atreve a murmurar palabra mientras el fuego le lame los pies, el vestido, la cintura, la cara.

Enjolras es el único que repara en los miles de cuervos apostados en los techos, observando atentamente la escena. Inmóviles. Mudos. Una capa de oscuridad mientras Madame Fantine arde frente a la iglesia de la plaza.

En el bosque, los árboles se agitan violentamente sin que sople el viento.

Miles de ojos ensangrentados los están observando.

 

*

  
**III. El crepitar del fuego**

 

 

El carromato se detiene.

Con el fardo al hombro, Enjolras se baja. Saluda al resto de pasajeros antes de cerrar la puerta y pagar al conductor.

—No entiendo por qué querrías volver a un sitio como éste —masculla el hombre.

A sus espaldas, un camino cubierto de hojas doradas señala el camino hacia el pueblo, escondido entre árboles y maleza.

—Todos tenemos un hogar —responde Enjolras.

El conductor se encoge de hombros y da la orden a los caballos para que continúen. Sólo cuando el carromato está lejos, Enjolras se gira.

El cielo ruge, anunciando tormenta. Frente a sus ojos, el bosque lo observa. Expectante.

*

Hay un cadalso en la plaza.

La madera está ennegrecida allí donde se ha quemado por el fuego y húmeda donde ha bebido la sangre de la guillotina. Ha visto un sinnúmero de ejecuciones desde que se construyó meses atrás. O al menos eso decían las cartas de Combeferre.

Enjolras oye el graznido de un cuervo. Al alzar la mirada, se encuentra a un grupo apostado en el pórtico de la iglesia, observándolo.

No hay nadie más en las calles.

Solos, aquellos cuervos y él.

*

El Corinth es la peste.

La taberna es oscura y da una vertiginosa sensación a humedad, como si la estructura del edificio se hubiera podrido hace mucho tiempo, como los clientes que acuden a ella. Es fría y apesta a sudor, no importa si es mañana o noche.

Enjolras cruza el umbral con la cabeza en lo alto. Courfeyrac está sentado al fondo, agazapado en las sombras.

—Eh, su Señoría —saluda en susurros, una sonrisa en los labios.

Enjolras se sienta, intentando no tocar nada.

—Letrado —corrige—. No juez.

Courfeyrac se ríe, pero no hay intención tras el sonido. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y sus ojos se clavan en Enjolras.

—Veo que has recibido mi mensaje.

*

La celda está helada.

Éponine tirita al otro lado de los barrotes, donde la paja está húmeda y los grilletes se le clavan en las muñecas. En la celda contigua, Combeferre está sentado con toda la dignidad que su situación le permite, las gafas rotas de algún puñetazo.

Enjolras se gira hacia Courfeyrac y Marius.

—¿Los demás? —pregunta.

Ambos apartan la mirada.

—A Bahorel lo están interrogando —responde Combeferre desde su celda—. No es algo muy agradable.

Éponine se hace una bolita en la esquina, la suciedad de sus mejillas surcada de lágrimas. Marius se arrodilla ante los barrotes y extiende una mano, pero la muchacha la rechaza.

—Os sacaremos de aquí —insiste Enjolras.

La mirada de Combeferre es de todo menos esperanzadora.

Enjolras sale de la prisión repasando toda la teoría que ha estudiado durante estos últimos años, buscando cláusulas y condiciones. Camina por calles desiertas, sus pies llevándolo Dios sabe dónde.

Cuando se detiene, se halla entre una espesa niebla, a escasos metros del linde del bosque.

Hay un muchacho observándolo desde los árboles.

*

Los pulmones le queman.

Aprieta el paso, troncos pasando a su lado en un borrón indistinguible. El muchacho corre delante de él, los amuletos que lleva al cuello tintineando. Enjolras quiere gritar un nombre que no ha dicho en voz alta en mucho tiempo, pero no puede dejar de jadear.

Alcanzan un arroyo que le es familiar, un arroyo que discurre en lo más profundo del bosque. El muchacho se detiene, su cabello negro más largo que la última vez.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí? —resopla Enjolras, autoritario.

Pero cuando el muchacho se gira, los ojos son diferentes. No hay cicatrices, ni sonrisas burlonas. Se trata de un muchacho atractivo, no como la cara a la que Enjolras está acostumbrado, siempre manchada de sangre.

En ese momento de duda, el extraño saca un cuchillo de piedra y lo apunta hacia Enjolras con las intenciones claras. Conteniendo la respiración, Enjolras da un paso hacia atrás y la bota cruje entre las hojas.

El muchacho alza el cuchillo, enseñando los dientes.

De repente, un aullido.

El chico se detiene en seco.

El silencio sólo se rompe por el susurro de las ramas al viento. Uno, dos, tres latidos. Jadeando, el muchacho mira a Enjolras, con cierta confusión en el rostro. Sin más dilación, echa a correr otra vez. Rápido. Asustado.

Enjolras no lo sigue.

—Montparnasse no tiene modales —murmura alguien a sus espaldas.

Enjolras se muerde los labios antes de mirar. Entre la niebla, piel pálida y cicatrices. Cabello oscuro como plumas de cuervo. Ojos grandes y grises.

Ojos que ya no brillan.

*

El agua del arroyo se tiñe de rojo.

Grantaire se lava la sangre con tranquilidad, como si Enjolras no estuviera presente. Sus hombros son más anchos y su piel está más curtida.

—Te fuiste sin decir adiós.

Enjolras se contiene de dar un paso hacia él.

—Había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Grantaire sonríe, despectivo. Sus ojos no miran a Enjolras.

—Por supuesto que las había.

Grantaire sale del agua, limpio. Va desnudo, su cuerpo trasluciéndose en la niebla. Enjolras aprieta los puños mientras Grantaire se cubre con pieles de animales que ha cazado.

Aún va descalzo.

—¿Qué harás cuando falles? —pregunta.

Enjolras siente ira ardiéndole en las venas.

—Un ignorante sin fe como tú no lo entendería.

Grantaire lo mira entonces. Sus pies no hacen ruido contra las hojarasca que cubre el lecho del bosque. Se acerca como siempre ha hecho, a escasos centímetros, boca a boca, pecho contra pecho.

—Sí. Un ignorante sin fe como yo.

Los labios de Grantaire sonríen y Enjolras los quiere sobre los suyos.

*

Éponine es acusada de brujería y sentenciada a morir.

Para sorpresa de Enjolras, el viejo Javert se opone.

—La muchacha vendió fruta en mal estado —gruñe con el acento parisino que aún no ha perdido del todo—. No pretendía envenenar a nadie.

Javert es la Ley y Enjolras, la Justicia. Pero nadie les oye defender a una muchacha vagabunda. Nadie les presta atención cuando intentan abrir los ojos a la lógica.

El pueblo quiere fuego y sangre, y eso es lo que tendrá.

Los cómplices y defensores de la bruja serán ajusticiados debidamente. Por mostrarse a su favor, por copular con ella, por vender su alma al Diablo. Enjolras ve impotente cómo lo único que se interpone entre sus amigos y la guillotina es la superstición.

*

La pira está casi lista.

Verdugos van trayendo ramas y paja para quemar a Éponine en el cadalso, sin que Enjolras con sus estudios y su experiencia haya podido hacer nada. Se pregunta por qué ha vuelto, por qué creyó que podría cambiar las cosas.

Hay una paloma en la iglesia, ululando sin parar. Enjolras mira hacia arriba, hacia la vigas y las cristaleras.

—El hijo pródigo regresa —lo saluda el sacristán. Está barriendo el altar, su cuerpo envejecido tomándose su tiempo—. Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

Enjolras se sienta en primera fila.

—De nada sirve ya tener madre.

*

No asiste a la quema.

Se adentra en el bosque, entre la niebla y el frío. No sabe si tiene algún destino o busca perderse, pero cuanto más se adentra, menos puede ver el humo alzándose.

—Sé que estás ahí —susurra—. Siempre estás ahí.

Grantaire se deja caer de un árbol con la agilidad de un zorro, sin hacer ruido al tocar el suelo.

—Y tú siempre llegas tarde.

Con la mirada gacha, Grantaire extiende una mano callosa y cicatrizada. Pide permiso y Enjolras se lo da, enredando los dedos de ambos y sintiendo a Grantaire tirar de él como cuando tenían nueve años.

Grantaire lo conduce al corazón del bosque, evitando caminos y cruzando arroyos.

—¿Quién es Montparnasse? —pregunta Enjolras para llenar el silencio.

Grantaire se detiene en un claro lleno de hojas doradas.

—Alguien como yo.

Enjolras le pone una mano en el hombro y Grantaire se gira. La cicatriz que le cruza el ojo es grotesca. Parece un soldado que ha visto cientos de batallas.

—¿Qué eres?

Los dedos de Enjolras se ciernen en la nuca de Grantaire, atrayéndolo sin darse cuenta. El otro muchacho se inclina levemente, ladeando la cabeza hacia arriba.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Aquellos labios rojos están a su disposición, tentándolo. Enjolras sabe que está condenado. Lo ha estado desde aquel claro nevado con un niño bebiendo sangre fresca.

—No —susurra.

La boca de Grantaire es humedad y calor.

*

Courfeyrac entierra a Combeferre.

Enjolras está terminando de cavar las tumbas de Bahorel y de Feuilly para cuando su amigo echa un último puñado de tierra sobre el cuerpo. Enjolras aún no sabe cómo consiguió Courfeyrac los cadáveres o cómo Joly tuvo el estómago para coser los miembros cortados y cubrirlos con una mortaja.

Terminan de cavar las tumbas anónimas en tierra que jamás será bendecida. Enjolras no se permite pensar mientras deja un ramo de flores en cada montículo.

Siente que miles de ojos los están observando, todos ellos entre los árboles y la maleza. Sin embargo, sólo una voz rompe el silencio.

—Deberías haberte quedado en París.

Valjean se apoya en un cayado, observando con tristeza las tumbas.

—¿Para qué? —contesta Enjolras.

Valjean no responde. Se queda un momento rezando ante las tumbas, antes de darse media vuelta y marchar cojeando al pueblo.

Al día siguiente, el cuerpo de Javert aparece colgado de un árbol en el linde del bosque. Se mece al son del viento y del fracaso, la soga anudada alrededor de su cuello.

Enjolras no puede culparlo.

*

Gavroche aporrea su puerta de madrugada.

—¡Han encontrado a uno! —grita.

El pequeño vagabundo va llamando de puerta en puerta, despertando a todo aquel que no esté de camino hacia la plaza mayor. Tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Enjolras cierra la puerta de una patada, poniéndose un abrigo.

—¿A quién han encontrado? —pregunta.

Gavroche parece fuera de sí.

—¡Un demonio! —explica—. ¡Lo han encontrado en el linde del bosque!

A Enjolras se le hiela la sangre.

Sus pies lo llevan hacia la plaza, cogiendo velocidad hasta que empieza a correr, apartando gente de su camino y haciéndose paso a codazos. Cuando la calle se abre, Enjolras se encuentra frente a la iglesia, una muchedumbre haciendo corro alrededor de una figura.

Cabello negro. Amuletos. Cuchillo de piedra.

Enjolras se olvida de respirar.

Montparnasse le enseña los dientes a todos los habitantes, señalándolos con el cuchillo.

—¡Es un demonio! —murmura la gente a su alrededor, mientras que el muchacho da vueltas sobre sí mismo, confuso.

Enjolras quiere ayudarle, pero la multitud no le deja pasar.

—He aquí el demonio que ha convertido nuestro pueblo en un infierno —se alza una voz aguda.

Thénardier y su mujer se han subido al cadalso donde su hija ardió hace unos pocos días. Adoptan la forma de guías salvadores, cuando Enjolras sabe que son todo lo contrario. Montparnasse mira a la pareja sin comprender, alerta de todos aquellos que lo rodean, poco a poco cerrándole el camino.

—Los demonios pertenecen al fuego —secunda una voz entre el gentío.

Desde el tejado, Gavroche y sus pequeños pillos señalan a Montparnasse y ríen por lo bajo.

 _Podría ser Grantaire_ , es lo único que Enjolras piensa. _Podría ser yo_.

Una mano lo coge del hombro y los ojos preocupados de Courfeyrac se clavan en los suyos.

—¡A la hoguera! —grita la mujer de Thénardier.

Enjolras mira a Montparnasse, en cómo el muchacho blande el cuchillo ante la multitud que se cierne sobre él, cogiéndole las manos e inmovilizándolo.

—¡Basta!

El silencio es ensordecedor, cientos de caras girándose en su dirección.

—Basta —repite.

La mano de Courfeyrac aprieta con fuerza su brazo.

—Enjolras, _no_.

—¿Estáis locos? —gruñe—. ¿Vais a dejar que estas ratas os infecten la mente con lo que tenéis que pensar? ¿Vais a quemar a todo aquél que se os cruce?

Courfeyrac tira de su manga.

— _Enjolras_ , por favor.

Él no le hace caso.

—Hombres, mujeres, niños. Todos muertos —jadea—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para _qué_? ¿Para que os sintáis seguros? ¿O para satisfacer vuestra necesidad de sangre?

La multitud comienza a susurrar, muchos de ellos apartándose de Enjolras.

—¿Quién es el demonio? —pregunta, deteniéndose frente a los sacerdotes—. ¿Él? ¿O vosotros?

La exclamación es generalizada. Enjolras sabe que aquí, frente a la iglesia y al calor de las antorchas, acaba de cavarse la tumba.

—El ser debe morir —entona Thénardier a sus espaldas.

Alguien empuja a Montparnasse al suelo y hacen falta tres hombres para reducirlo. Enjolras ve cómo todo el pueblo asiente, alzando las antorchas en el aire y tirando del muchacho.

La multitud embravecida se lo lleva hacia la prisión, condenado a morir públicamente sin un juicio. Mientras la plaza se va vaciando lentamente, Enjolras contiene las ganas de vomitar.

—Tienes que irte de aquí —murmura una voz a sus espaldas.

Valjean y Courfeyrac lo miran con preocupación.

Enjolras aprieta los puños.

—No.

*

Cierra la puerta.

Se sienta lentamente en la cama. En la oscuridad, puede oír sus propios pensamientos como si los dijera en voz alta, el latido de su corazón retumbando fuertemente en sus oídos.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta una voz en la oscuridad.

Enjolras da un respingo, viendo cómo una figura se yergue y camina hacia él. Grantaire se sienta a su lado, robusto y peligroso.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Los labios de Grantaire le dedican una sonrisa triste.

—¿Me lo permites?

Manos anchas y callosas lo empujan suavemente contra las sábanas, mientras aquel cuerpo se sube a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, caliente y desnudo.

Enjolras atrae a Grantaire por la nuca, sus dedos siguiendo cicatrices.

—Sí.

En la absoluta oscuridad, Grantaire le quita la ropa y se bebe su miedo.

*

Cuando vienen a por él, no siente nada.

Montparnasse no estaba en su celda al amanecer y Enjolras es el principal culpable de haber liberado al demonio. Le resulta irónico que la gente no vea que un demonio no necesitaría ayuda para escapar de prisiones mortales.

La sentencia se hace más grave cuando encuentran en su casa libros prohibidos y amuletos heréticos que no se ha molestado en esconder. No tendría sentido hacerlo, no aquí. No donde las pruebas son susurros conspirativos y la Justicia, un conjunto de cábalas.

La sala de los interrogatorios es una sala de tortura. Se acercan a él con pinzas y hierros al rojo vivo, pero cuando le leen los cargos y le preguntan cómo se declara, Enjolras alza el mentón.

—Culpable.

Sólo recibe un par de golpes después de eso, pero no pierde ningún dedo, no pierde la lengua. No pierde la dignidad.

Su celda no tiene ventanas, pero por el frío que se cuela por la piedra, Enjolras sabe que la nieve se ha adelantado. Que el invierno cubre ya el pueblo de blanco, que los arroyos del bosque están congelándose. Que Grantaire caza descalzo, tiñendo de rojo el hielo.

Curiosamente, es Marius quien consigue visitarlo. Le habla de los esfuerzos de Courfeyrac por intentar sacarlo de allí, de cómo Valjean hace alegatos en su favor, de cómo hasta Gavroche ha salido a defenderlo por las calles.

—Cuéntame algo alegre —pide Enjolras.

Marius titubea.

—Voy a pedir la mano de Cosette —dice—. La hija de Madame Fantine.

Enjolras asiente.

—Fantine estaría encantada.

*

Nieva.

La ropa que lleva no lo protege del frío, pero dentro de poco ya no habrá más frío. La pira se alza a pocos metros y Enjolras la encuentra familiar. Con cierta satisfacción se da cuenta de que los demás tienen miedo de él, haciéndole paso y rehuyendo su mirada.

El silencio es absoluto cuando sube al cadalso.

Un Inquisidor con una Biblia saluda a los presentas y empieza a rezar, acompañado de todas las voces que han venido a verle morir.

Enjolras nota que sus amigos no están allí. Quizá se hayan marchado, lejos. A un lugar mejor. A un sitio donde sean libres.

Mira hacia arriba y nota los miles de cuervos apostados en cornisas y techos. Inmóviles. Antinaturales. Sus ojillos negros están clavados en él y Enjolras no puede más que devolverles la mirada.

El verdugo se acerca con la antorcha y el sacerdote deja de rezar.

—¿Os arrepentís de vuestros pecados?

Los cuervos no graznan.

—No.

Con una sonrisa, Enjolras mira hacia el fondo. Entre casas y gente escandalizada, se yergue solemne el bosque. La copa de sus árboles se agitan sin viento, movidas por una fuerza incomprensible.

Miles de ojos ensangrentados lo miran desde los troncos.

La antorcha cae en la pira, prendiendo con dificultad a causa de la nieve.

Enjolras respira hondo.

De repente, una figura sale del linde. Camina con paso ligero, cruzando la nieve de campo abierto hasta llegar al pueblo, sin dejar ni una sola huella. Esquiva a la multitud, que no parece reparar en su presencia. Cabello como plumaje de cuervo, ojos grandes y grises, una sonrisa sarcástica.

Dedos manchados de sangre.

Grantaire sube al cadalso de un brinco, invisible para todos menos Enjolras. Se acerca, descalzo sobre el fuego.

Enjolras no siente dolor.

—¿Me vas a comer?

Grantaire le toca la mejilla con el índice.

—Sí.

Enjolras sonríe cuando los labios de Grantaire se posan sobre los suyos. La nieve cae, los cuervos alzan el vuelo, el mundo se desvanece poco a poco.

La pira arde.

 

*

  
**IV. El anciano**

 

 

Con dificultad, Jean se agacha.

La primavera está en plena flor, pero aún hace frío por las noches. Más leña es lo que necesita. No debería estar haciendo esto solo, pero su pequeña acaba de casarse y él no es quien para molestarla. Se agacha de nuevo y coge otra rama.

Con cada día que pasa, la necesidad que tiene de su cayado es mayor. Se está volviendo ceniza y dentro de poco, ya no despertará por las mañanas.

Coge otra rama y con ésta, alcanza el claro. Es extenso y verde, mucho más acogedor en primavera que en invierno, cuando hay hierba y flores, y el sol no está escondido tras las nubes.

Se agacha; coge una rama.

Al alzarse, distingue dos figuras entre la hierba que no estaban allí antes, como si hubieran aparecido de la nada. Una es bella, esbelta, casi como la forma que adoptaría un dios. La otra es grotesca, desgarbada. Peligrosa. Jean se aferra a su cayado, conteniendo la respiración, pero ninguna parece haberse percatado de su presencia.

Están discutiendo y aunque Jean no oye lo que dicen, ve sus gestos y ademanes. Son dos muchachos que, como él, recogen cosas del suelo.

Uno de los dos le resulta familiar.

Jean ajusta el peso sobre su cayado.

Los muchachos dejan su discusión y marchan hacia el otro linde del bosque que se ve al horizonte. La figura rubia se adelanta, con paso decidido.

La segunda se detiene un segundo y se gira. Enorme ojos brillantes se clavan en Jean.

Ah, sí.

Este otro ser también le es familiar.

Ruina. Redención.

El ser hace un saludo con la mano, como si fueran viejos amigos. Luego echa a correr tras la primera figura, sus pasos tan ligeros que parece flotar.

Jean Valjean los ve alejarse.

Luego se agacha y coge otra rama.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> os juro que escribir desde el punto de vista de enjolras es lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida omg
> 
> por cierto, en tumblr [aventureux-buver-de-songes](http://aventureux-buveur-de-songes.tumblr.com/) ha hecho [este magnífico fanart](http://aventureux-buveur-de-songes.tumblr.com/post/93085493604/because-i-read-this-amaazing-fic-last-night-3) que necesitaba compartir con todos vosotros porque es MARAVILLOSO y asdfghjklñ _grantaire_.


End file.
